


ZAFIRO

by LeettleS



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fem Jonathan Kent, Genderbending, Jonathan Samuel Kent aKa Johanna Kent, Jonno Kent, Mi primer fanfic, Other, espaniol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS
Summary: IBN AL XU'FFASCH descubre la joya más preciada del Imperio del Sol y decide hacerse de ella





	ZAFIRO

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicatoria.  
> **ALBI. Por ser mi inspiración y ser tan amable al permitirme usar su arte para mi portada. Daré mucho amor a la #Supesfamily *u*
> 
> #BABYBETA por nunca dejarme sola, tqm.

**ZAFIRO**

 

 

Un petirrojo dijo que había visto un cierto excursionista con el atuendo de la Casa del Sol, merodeando en los territorios.

 

El Amo de la noche no tenía tiempo para lidiar con nimiedades como ésas, sospechas venidas de espías de rango bajo (petirrojos), allá afuera había una guerra de verdad.

 

De esa manera, él, Ibn Al Xu'Ffasch heredero al Imperio Gotham se encargó de los asuntos internos. Ordenó mantener vigilancia y si el caso se diera, eliminar la molestia. Si bien el informe indicaba un "intruso", lo cierto era que no había otra cosa más que identificar a los bosques, permanecía unos minutos sin hacer mayor acto que contemplaba algo y luego se marchaba como había llegado.

 

Gotham no estaba en malos términos con la Casa del Sol, contrario a lo que se rumoraba, cerró alianzas con el vínculo de sus herederos; Red Robin y el Príncipe Kon-L.

Así que, si uno de sus vasallos andaba y jugueteando un poco, el acto no debería ser considerado una traición al imperio. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Temporadas después, cuando la guerra estaba alcanzando su punto final, Ibn Al Xu´Ffasch solicitó el informe final para descartar posibles invasiones enemigas.

 

Los petirrojos confirmaron que el intruso, del que aseguraron era muy joven y de sexo femenino, continuaba acudiendo al mismo lugar. Movido más por la falta de acción que por otra cosa, específicamente hacer la guardia personalmente, después de todo, él era el guerrero más letal del imperio. 

 

El punto de encuentro era apenas unos metros dentro de Gotham, en los límites con los territorios de la Casa del Sol; un segmento de bosque sobre el cual ruiseñores instauraron su propio reinado.

Solo pudo encontrar la belleza perfecta ante el paisaje, lo que le pareció considerar la posibilidad de que el habitante vecino sea un artista. Esperó en el puesto de vigilancia y luego la vio llegar. 

 

Descendió del cielo con la gracia apropiada para la figura de una niña. Una vista simple, lucía frágil y vulnerable, una tierna criatura sin supervisión adulta que podría ser presa fácil de los últimos vestigios de la guerra, sin embargo, al reparar en el distintivo atuendo, su sistema disparó la suspicacia a su cuerpo, porque la intrusa podría ser pequeña pero no débil.

 

La elegante capa inmaculada cubría parte del traje negro sobre el que resaltaba el emblema del Sol. Ibn Al Xu´Ffasch reconoció el ropaje real, identificó todas las facciones de Lord Superman en la faz infantil, pero resultó, le fue imposible determinar la línea del árbol genealógico; todos sabían que la Casa del Sol solo poseía herederos varones; Chris-Lor, Laney y Kon.

 

¿Fue fue el líder de la Casa-L había engendrado a una niña? 

 

Guardó sus pensamientos, su misión era el registrador cada movimiento sospechoso. La desconocida dio unos pasos al árbol sobre el que estaba descansando un ruiseñor dispuesto a entonar su canto, permanencia en silencio durante la melodía, contemplando al ave con sus ojos color sangre, sin emoción alguna. 

Una vez que el cantante se retiró, la hija de L se arrodilló frente a las flores silvestres para comenzar a tejer con sus pequeños dedos. 

 

 

**\--Acechar puede resultar peligroso para usted, príncipe.**  -Habló sin mirarle ni buscarle, tan solo empeñada en su tarea mundana. Él sonrió protegido por su máscara de combate, era lo menos que se esperaba del engendro de Lord Superman. -  **Hay una visión de calor apuntando su corazón.**

 

 

Unos movimientos magistrales después, tendrán una distancia prudente para mantener una conversación sin morir de un rayo. 

 

 

**\--Tengo entendido que la Casa del Sol posee una vasta variedad de aves, incluyendo ruiseñores.**

 

**\--La especie de Gotham tiene un canto especial. Sus ondas sonoras son únicas.**

 

**\--¿Su padre sabe que se encuentra aquí?**  -Inquirió curioso mientras su mente generaba conclusiones; Lord Superman no había compartido la existencia de una hija por recelo o sentimentalismo, el viejo monarca debía ser sobreprotector.

 

**\--Erradicador me protege.**

 

 

Se acercó un poco más y se mordió la lengua antes de admitir que los genes kriptonianos eran casi perfectos, la excepción recaía en el color plástico e irreal de los ojos. Cualquiera que mirase a la familia real solo pueda sentirse amenazado y desconfiado. 

 

 

**\--Soy Ibn Al Xu´Ffasch, Heredero del Imperio Gotham y la siguiente Cabeza del Demonio, estas son mis tierras, Señora.**

 

 

La hija de la Casa del Sol resultó alzando una corona de flores en un parpadeo, sin sentirse sorprendida por su armadura ni capa, por lo que no midió las consecuencias; el acto reflejo de su instinto guerrero fue desenfundar su espada Dragon para silbar al viento su inmortal filo, fácilmente la derribó al suelo con la brillante punta de acero sobre el delicado cuello expuesto. 

 

Resultado de la acción, la niña tenía la mitad de su cabello oscuro revuelto cubierto de pétalos, uno de los listones que sostenía su ondulada melena fue cubierto por la espada. De la impresión, los fríos ojos perdieron su característico color sangre para decolorarse en un peculiar azul zafiro que termina por desbordarse en un par de lágrimas. Temor y sumisión, dos cosas que nunca se logran extraer en los L. una ola de placer fluyó por su cuerpo tenso, luchando por derramar la preciosa sangre de su adorable presa. 

 

 

**\--Me encuentro bien, no hay amenaza.**  -Alcanzó a escuchar, en un principio creyó que se dirigía a su persona, pero luego reparó en la famosa arma guardián, Erradicador. -  **No hay peligro.**

 

 

Espabiló sus deseos e instintos asesinos, maldiciendo por su descuido. Lentamente se alejó, esperando ser obtenido por un robot y provocar una guerra con uno de los más grandes aliados de su padre. Después de sopesar su suerte, enterró la espada en el suelo con la intención de un gesto desinteresado de apoyo. La mano enguantada fue rechazada, indicándole con sus húmedos ojos azules que era mejor mantener distancias. 

 

 

**\--Vamos a casa. Es tiempo de volver.**  -Volvió a susurrar. Se sintieron solas, tallando con el antebrazo los ojos y cuando se volvieron a mirar, el impresionante azul se escondió tras el rojo sangre. -  **Johanna-L, La última hija de la Casa del Sol. No heredo tierras porque viviré en el imperio de mi familia.**  

 

 

Grabar los protocolos de caballero galante de su hermano Nightwing e imitar una suave reverencia como hacer frente a una dama.

 

Johanna sonrió conmovida por su acción, brindando la oportunidad de encontrarse por un momento efímero con el par de zafiros, entonces, compuso el gesto adusto de un inicio, se elevó al cielo y desapareció de su alcance demasiado pronto.

Al quedarse solo, Ibn Al Xu´Ffasch fijó su mirada en el lugar de la caída, la corona de flores deshilada y cayó un listón blanco. Se inclinó a reconocer el pedazo de seda en lo que ordenaba sus pensamientos, al final de su meditación, ajusta el nuevo trofeo en la empuñadura de su majestuosa espada sin quitar la sonrisa demoniaca oculta tras el rostro majestuoso de Anubis. 

 

Se encargó de que nadie dispersara la palabra del encuentro, los guardias que estuvieron acompañándose terminaron devorados por Goliat sin que el Amo de la noche se enterase de tal maquinación, solo un incidente común; descuidados hombres que bajaron la guardia cuando se alimentaban a su dragón.

 

Aguardó con adrenalina controlada, cada vez ansioso y cada vez frío, antes de concluir qué en el reino de la Casa del Sol ni en el Imperio Gotham tuvo conocimiento alguno sobre lo ocurrido. No reportó en los registros y el intruso de la Casa del Sol, joven, de sexo femenino permanencia sin nombre ni rostro.

Y el secretismo ocurrió masivamente en la estación siguiente, Johanna retomó las visitas a la zona de los ruiseñores. El canto de las aves se volvió una excusa para encontrarse, Erradicador siempre acompañaría a la princesa, sin interactuar, pegado como un perro guardián dispuesto a desgarrar ante la menor amenaza hacia su ama.

 

Se reunirían en el mismo lugar, a una distancia prudente, no intercambiarían palabras. Él la vería tejer flores que depositaría al pie de un árbol, la niña se despediría son una radiante sonrisa al encontrar una golosina que con anticipación dejaría para ella.

 

.

 

.

 

Y así, con el paso de soles, la hermosa dama acepta su cercanía a pesar de su caballero personal. Cada vez deseando más cercanía, detestando la distancia.

 

Ella cantaría para él con su voz sublime, atrayéndolo. 

No podría verso con regularidad, los deberes de su rango o la imprudente presencia de sus hermanos, los motivos que le impedirían verla.

 

Johanna dejaría sus perfectos tejidos al pie del árbol en el que se conoció, amasados como una fortuna heredada. Los conservaría para los nidos de aves como muestra de gratitud. 

 

 

**\--Es invierno, señora. Las aves han migrado y las flores se han ido. No hay nada para admirar.** -Fueron las primeras palabras después de tantas temporadas sin interactuar y sin verla debido a su carga digital. -  **Este lugar es peligroso para usted.**

 

 

Él estaba resguardado en la armadura real que además se consideró enfundada en sus capas. Ella estaba sola, en medio de un bosque sin vida cubierta de nieve, portaba un atuendo tradicional con una capa apenas más gruesa que la normal. 

 

 

**\--He dicho antes al príncipe que no me encuentro sola. Erradicador me protege, debo agregar que no hay amenaza alguna.**  -Ella le sonrió sonrojada con sus ojos granate, que por primera vez expresaban algo. –-  **Nada atenta a mi integridad.**

 

**\--Se equivoca.**  -Tentó su suerte acercándose a un par de pasos. -  **-Ha encontrado la mayor amenaza de Gotham.**

 

**\- ¿Podría ser esa terrible amenaza?**  -Un poco más alta, pero todavía tan niña para él. Una joya prohibida.

 

**\--¿Acaso debo recordar recordar el filo de mi espada?**  -Había sido un descontrol, él fue criado para guerrero sagrado, su vida era danzar con la muerte. Nada le había cuidado, antes, solo vivía para medir su talento. Y por eso ahora estaba condenado a solo mirar a la distancia.

 

**\--Ese fue un incidente desafortunado.**  -Torció sus pequeños labios en un gesto adorable. -  **Producto de mi falta de cortesía ante el guerrero más famoso de Gotham. Espero pueda disculpar mi atrevimiento. Muchas historias suyas, de sus grandes hazañas llegaron a mí. Las victorias que llevaron, la espada forjada por la Reina guerrera Diana y el cuerpo inmortalizado del dios de la muerte en una armadura dorada y jade. Dicen que el príncipe más joven del Amo de la noche es la reencarnación de Anubis.**

 

**\--Quizá lo sea. ¿No es suficiente razón para temerme? Podría raptarle a Duat, lejos de los vivos.**

 

**\--Deseaba ver al poderoso Anubis.**  -Desvió su mirada, avergonzada por todo lo que había dicho. Él lo había entendido, la confesión de un primer amor. Platónico, puro y casto. Desinteresado 

 

 

Cuanta razón tenía el viejo Lord Superman en mantener a su hija en las sombras de ojos públicos. Era el más hermoso capullo que prometía en florecer como la más radiante rosa roja. 

 

 

**\--Sería una blasfemia no atender la petición de una princesa.** -Acortó las distancias protocolarias para desabrochar la máscara que equivale fama le dio como príncipe guerrero y revelar su mayor secreto. Depositó el testimonio de su aceptación. -  **Admira el rostro del Dios de la muerte.**

 

 

El sonrojo de las pálidas mejillas fue la respuesta a una visión personal construida lentamente, ahora, jurada en esos momentos de contemplación. 

 

 

-  **Es un honor, conocer un Dios encarnado.**  -Ojos azules combinaciónon los jades, suyos, y no pudo sino extasiarse de la maravillosa combinación que hacían. El manto blanco extendido en el paisaje resaltaba el color de sus orbes de manera pulcra.

 

 

**\--Me siento halagado de ser recibido con zafiros. Joyas de gran majestad.**

 

 

Como si de un pacto silencioso se tratase, después de esa ocasión, Johanna no volvió a ocultar sus ojos azules, revelando que dicho color era el auténtico. 

 

.

 

.

 

La presentación oficial de la princesa coincidió con la edad mínima para volver a su esposa. Porque Ibn Al Xu´Ffasch pensó que el secreto de los ojos azules en los herederos de la Casa-L no le pertenecería a nadie más, no existe hombre digno para maravillarse con la mirada de Johanna y, por tanto, la suya a como diera lugar.

 

En el gran salón de las exquisitas tierras de la Casa del Sol, el heredero más joven del Imperio Gotham y la Cabeza del Demonio, la dirección de su petición para desposar a la joya más preciada de Lord Superman. Retando a la multitud de diferentes reinos desafiando su intención y derrotando sin compasión a sus oponentes.

Sin intervención de su padre, el príncipe demoniaco aceptó las exigencias de un emperador celoso por su hija.

 

Arrasó reinos completos, las cabezas de reyes y herederos cayeron a los pies del trono de la Casa del Sol. Transcurrieron años de guerras y misiones suicidas para ganarse el favor de un padre conocedor del valor de sus vástagos.

El reto final sería para él uno de los más importantes, a los pies de Johanna potencialmente depositados los cofres forjados de plomo con todo el mineral mortal existente que comprometió la vida de la casa real, sacando incluso las bóvedas de Gotham. No pensaba arriesgarse a daños la integridad de su esposa ni la de sus futuros descendientes. 

 

Fue durante su travesía por la mano de Johanna que había, el último rito de la Casa de la Noche para ser digna esposa del imperio; La batalla sagrada en la explanada real.

 

Incinerar a Catwoman en la primera ronda, arrojaría contra los muros a dos de sus hermanos que se atrevieron a retardar y tras una extenuante lucha sin descanso, ganaría los favores de la letal Talia Al Ghul. Su madre cantaría alabanzas por el buen gusto de su elección, era la hija de Lord Superman, educada por Lex Luthor el peligroso e infalible consorte del rey, entrenada por sus tres hermanos y primos criados para la guerra. Fría, invulnerable, y preparada para defender el emblema de su familia. Una joven esposa moldeada por los dioses para preservar el soberbio linaje Al Ghul, sería una desgracia no tomarla.

 

Y solo entonces, cuando demostró su valía, Lord Superman ofició el vínculo de su amada hija, permitiendo que Ibn Al Xu´Ffasch no solo tomara a la mujer perfecta, sino además esos ojos azules que tanto le obsesionaron.

 

Ojos que vería en sus hijos e hijas que heredarían lo mejor de su sangre.

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> olaa~~ ^^  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Soy realmente NUEVA en este mundo y poco sé, aprendo muy lento, pero aprendo. Tengan mucha paciencia.
> 
> Lamento los errores cometidos.
> 
> 🙏
> 
> ¡Gracias por Leer!
> 
> Cuídense mucho para no enfermar.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto. Por RAO.


End file.
